Why Do I Have To Keep Her?
by SeraphimDarkholme
Summary: Reed's niece comes to stay with the Fantastic Four as an alternative to boot camp, but can Reed handle some one else who is a reckless as Johnny?
1. Chapter 1

**Why Do I Have To Keep Her?**

**_Disclaimers: I don't own Marvel Comic, Fantastic 4, or Fox industries. This fiction is a work of pure entertainment, no copyright infringement is intended. Please don't sue._**

Reed paced around his apartment impatiently while Susan desperately tried to calm him.

"Reed honey," Said Susan soothingly. "Relax it will all be okay, we are not going to be late okay, regardless of how long it takes Johnny to get out of bed."

"I know Susan," Said Reed nervously. "But it's not being late that I'm worried about, it's your brother and his flamming ego."

"He won't be interested in her," Says Susan half-heartedly. "Besides you said that your whole family was intellectual, and believe me, Johnny doesn't go for smart people."

"I hope you're right," Said Reed stretching his neck. "JOHNNY HURRY UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!"

Johnny comes out of his bathroom wearing a pair of red plaid pajama pants and a red t-shirt that said 'Don't be mad because I'm hot... Be mad because your girlfriend thinks I am."

"What is it rubber face?" Asked Johnny as he scratched his face.

"We need to go in less than ten minutes and you're still in your pajamas!!!" Freaked Reed.

"Chill Rubber boy," Said Johnny smoothly. "This is what I'm leaving here in anyway."

"Why?" Asked Reed.

"I don't plan on staying awake any longer than I have to," Explained Johnny smoothly as he looked over the banister. "So when I come back here I'm going back to sleep."

"Johnny go change now!!!" Demanded Susan.

Johnny was about to respond when Reed stopped him.

"John, don't just go as you are," Sighed Reed. "Come on down here, Ben's already in the car."

Johnny smiled and did as he was told, but in the spirit of rebellous behavior he stuck his tongue out at Susan and got in the Fantasi-car. Ben drove everyone to the airport because Reed was too jittery to drive safely. As Ben drove Reed explained why they were going to have a new guest.

"Okay everyone," Stated Reed nervously. "My neice is going to stay with us, now I know that you are all wondering why...Well it was either stay with me, or go to boot camp...again. She's a good girl she really is, it's just that well she needs a little direction in her life, other than that of my drunken brother and that harlot he calls a wife... Ow Susan that hurt...Any way she's going to be staying with us for while, and with that said I want everyone and I do mean everyone, Johnny and Ben, to be on their best behavior and not argue every five minutes. She's gotten enough of that from her father and mother, she doesn't need that here. Her name is Reid, and Johnny don't give her any trouble about her name being Reid, the last person who did that wound up in the hospital for a month. Johnny she's eighteen, so stay away from her, and when you are around her keep your hands to your self and where I can see them. We're here, so I want everyone to smile and be nice and welcoming... Here we go."

They all wait on Reed to tell them which one is his neice when suddenly a look of fear and suprise washes over his face.

"Reed honey," Ased Susan confusedly. "What's wrong?"

Reed points to a teenage girl with her I-pod shoved in her ears, popping gum, her hair up in hair chopsticks, blue plaid pajama pants, and a blue t-shirt that said "Don't hate me because I'm hot...Hate me because your boyfriend thinks I am."

"Hey Uncle Reed so wazz up?" Asked Reid as she walked up to him.

"Fine." Choked Reed. "Let's go... So uh are you hungry, I know it's a long trip from Southville, Georgia to New York."

"Yeah," Said Reid looking at the group. "So where do we go that allows rocks-for-brains to eat."

"Don't talk to Ben like that!" Reprimanded Reed.

"I wasn't talking to Grimm," Said Reid smiling. "I was talking to pretty boy over there, with a face and hair like that he's got to be dumber than a box of hammers."

Ben snickered as he picked her bags up and put them in the car.

Anyone could look at Reed and tell that he was going to have his hands full. Reed just hoped that he could help her. After a while they pull up to the Baxter Building and get out. He dreaded what he was going to have to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Do I Have To Keep Her?**

**_Disclaimers: I don't own Marvel Comic, Fantastic 4, or Fox industries. This fiction is a work of pure entertainment, no copyright infringement is intended. Please don't sue._**

As his neice sat at the table munching carelessly away on pizza Reed fidgeted out of nervousness. Suddenly he cleared his throat.

"Reid," Said Reed. "I know that you just got here, but I need to lay the rules down. Rule one do not, under any circumstances go near that large machine, rule two, do not go into anyone's room other than your own without their consent, rule three, you will do your share of the work or you can go to boot camp, rule four, do not go near my work area or my lab or any thing in my lab for that matter, rule five, treat everyone here with respect and they will treat you with respect, rule six, you can not talk on the phone without one of present and I have taps on the phones so I'll know, rule seven, you are not allowed to have boys in the apartment unless one of us is present, rule eight, no boys in your room ever. Rule nine, stay away from the cars, motorcylces, and anything else that can move unless one of us is with you, finally rule ten, unless otherwise told you will be with one of at all times."

Reid looked up at her uncle and smiled.

"So," She asked cheekily. "Who do I shower with?"

Reed choked

"What no one what are you talking about?" He asked flabbergasted

"You said I had to have someone with me at all times," She said smiling. "So who volunteers, you, Susan, Ben, or Johnny?"

"You can go to the bathroom alone and you know it," Said Reed testily. "Don't be a smart aleck."

"I can't promise miracles." Said Reid happily.

Reed rubbed his face and ate some pizza.

"So, uh, Reed," Said Susan calmly. "Why don't you ask our guest about her trip here... Reed!!!"

"Sorry honey," He said shockedly. "Uh, so Reid tell us about your trip."

"Thanks Uncle Reedy," Said Reid smoothly. "Anyways my drunk ass dad and mom wake me up at five friggin' thirty in the morning with a damn blow horn, for no reason, yelling at me to get up and brush my teeth. The next thing I know all of my shit, and I do mean all of my shit, is in the car and I'm at the air port. I get stuck in the coach section with some really fat woman who smelled like cat piss and she kept talking about how great her damn stupid cats were and how well they were house trained. God, it smelled like a cat had just taken a piss on her..."

A look of slight disbelief falls on Reed and Susan's faces. Finally he somewhat snapped out of it.

"Rule number eleven," Sputtered Reed. "Do not use profane language in mine, or anyone else's presence, or else you can't help me work in my lab."

"Really," Said Reid cheekily. "Well I'll try to watch my fucking language... Oops I guess I can't go to bore fest."

She gets up and looks around.

"I guess that you are tired," Said Reed, then he mummbled. "I know I am."

"Yeah," Said Reid cheekily. " So where do I sleep?"

"I'll show ye' kid." Said Ben picking her bags up with one hand. "Right this way."

Susan and Reed look at Johnny.

"Johnny," Said Susan diplomatically. "Go help Reid decorate her room."

"Why?" Asked Johnny indignatly.

"Because," Said Susan firmly. "I said so now go Johnny!!!"

Johnny left smacking his teeth and mummbling. Susan turned to a desperate Reed.

"They didn't tell her?!" Whispered Susan harshly. "They didn't tell their own daughter that she was being thrown out of their home, Reed what are we going to do?!"

"I don't know," Replied Reed rubbing his neck. "I've never dealt with anything like this before, I can't believe that Mark told me that he told her about this... or she could be lying..."

"Reed," Said Susan tiredly. "She was still in her pajamas!!!"

"And so was Johnny," Replied Reed with false hope. "But that doesn't mean anything!"

"Fine," Said Susan stubbornly. "Call them... NOW!!!"

"Fine," Replied Reed as he picked up the phone and dialed it. "It will take a minute he has to get off of his drunken butt to get to the phone... oh dear."

Reed put down the phone and looked at his fiance.

"Their phone has been disconnected..." Reed said sighing then he got an idea. "I'll use their cellphones to track them... Okay let's see they are currently in... Phoenix, Arizona."

"They relocated without her." Said Susan sadly. "They've abandoned her Reed, you're all that she has now."

Reed looked at Susan as those words echoed in his head.

_I am all she has left, God how did I get myself into this mess?_ He thinks to himself. _I'll have to tell her, just not quite yet. God how did I get myself into this?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Do I Have To Keep Her?**

**_Disclaimers: I don't own Marvel Comic, Fantastic 4, or Fox industries. This fiction is a work of pure entertainment, no copyright infringement is intended. Please don't sue._**

Reed walked into the now permanent residence of Reid Richards. He painfully noted to himself the sound of laughter as Ben picked her up so that she could put up a poster.

_She's so happy right now... How can I do this without causing a huge scene? _He thought to himself.

"Uncle Rubber Face come look!" Said Reid happily as Ben put her down.

Reed looked around and saw gory and strange posters of various rock bands, most of which, he noted, were already in Johnny's room.

"Very uh, interesting," Said Reed smiling awkwardly. "Uh, I have a big suprise for you, but we can do it tomorrow."

Reid thought for a moment.

"Now, now, now!" She chanted happily.

"Okay," Said Reed nervously. "Sell you need to put some more decent clothes on... so uh Ben, Johnny let's leave her alone to go change, now Johnny!"

Reluctantly Johnny left her room. When they were out of the ear shot of Reid, Reed began to explain things.

"Okay," Sighed Reed. "I have some bad news, Reid's parents told her nothing about her trip here, or the fact that they were going to move permanently to Arizona."

"She was abandoned," Said Ben in disbelief. "She seems nice, a little like Johnny, but nice."

"She's nothing like me," Said Johnny in disbelief. "She's like ice to my fire, hell, she's like water even."

"Johnny," Reprimanded Reed. "Language, anyway I'm going to go to the butterfly exhibit at the aquarium to tell her, you know relax her first."

"Prevent her from making a huge scene." Retorted Johnny.

"Yeah." Said Reed. "Shh, here she comes."

She came out of her room wearing a black halter top, that had blue flames against a black back ground, on top of a black mesh long sleeved shirt, and black baggy low- riding cargo pants with black combat boots.

"Ready Rubber Band Man," Said Reid happily. "So let's go!"

Reed sighed and led her to his newly designed Fantasti-car. Reid gazed in awe as she studied the solar/hydrogen powered car before her, that also had an anti-gravitional flight system.

"Wow," Said Reid dumbfoundedly. "So this is our ride...wow!"

"Thanks," Said Reed nervously. "So uh let's go!"

A trip that would have taken the normal car a half an hour to make took the Fantasti- car five minutes. Reid giggled in excitement as she looked at the aquarium.

"Wow," She exclaimed happily. "Thanks Uncle Reed, I've never been to an aquarium before."

Reed sighed out of guilt and grabbed his neices shoulders.

"I can't take it anymore," He said desperately. "Reid I'm very sorry, but your parents have abandoned you, please don't feel that this was your fault it's just the way they are..."

"I already know," She interrupted. "They didn't know it, but I saw the large brown boxes of their stuff in the attic, they obviously didn't think that I would notice a missing couch."

"I'm so sorry," Said Reed going over to hug her. "I can't imagine how badly you must be hurting..."

"It's okay," She said interrupting for the second time. "Besides I'm having a better time now than I've ever had in my entire life."

"Well," Said Reed happily. "If you think that this is fun, just wait till we see the buterfly exhibit."

"Butterflies in an aquarium?" She asked.

"Just wait you'll love it." He said opening her door and leading her to the entrance.

They walked through the various exhibits and laughed as they petted the nurse sharks. Despite the fun the other exhibits were, the butterfly was the best. Reed put the nectar mixture on his neice's nose.

"Ah," She squealed. "It tickles my nose!"

Reed got his camera out.

"Smile!"

"Eep no!" She laughed as he snapped the picture.

After a little while longer they visited the rest of the aquarium and left to return to the soon to be hecktic Baxter Building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Why Do I Have To Keep Her?**

**_Disclaimers: I don't own Marvel Comic, Fantastic 4, or Fox industries. This fiction is a work of pure entertainment, no copyright infringement is intended. Please don't sue._**

Reid looked as Ben and Johnny argued hotly over some unknown subject. Susan desperately tried to come between the arguing teammates.

"Boys just take turns..." Said Susan trying to get a hold of the situation. "Johnny can take this Friday and Ben you and Johnny can alternate between Fridays after this."

"Thanks Susie," Replied Ben. "Because everyone knows that Alicia and I have had plans for the past three weeks to go to the La Chez for our one year aniversary, and that match stick just told us and hour ago that he was going to the club."

"Not the point," Said Johnny defeatedly. "The point is that I have a life too... and why does she have to stay here, can't I just take her with me... please!!!"

"Johnny if you go out doing whatever it is then you'll loose her in the crowd," Said susan. "And if you lose her Reed will freak out because he is now responsible for her!"

"She's what eighteen," Replied Johnny. "She can take care of herself... Besides I have better things to do than watch that juvinille hall bitch."

Johnny turned around and saw Reid. He looked as if he just hit a puppy.

"I'm sorry," He said coming near her. "I didn't know you were here..."

She put her arms out in a defensive position.

"I haven't even been here a day and I'm already causing problems..."She said dejectedly. "No wonder they didn't want me."

She ran off to her room and locked the door. Reed got in Johnny's face.

"You just don't think do you Johnny," Whispered Reed fiercely. "She has just been abandon by her parents and here you go thinking only of yourself...I'm going to go check on her, meanwhile I want you to sit down, shut up, and think about how what you just said affected Reid!!!"

He walked off and knocked on her door.

"Come in." She said from behind the door. He opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed with tear stained cheeks. "Hi Uncle Reed."

"Hi Butterfly nose," He said sitting next to her. "I'm not sure how this goes or how to talk to you as a, um, um a uh..."

"Parent." Sniffled Reid.

"Yes," He said uneasily. "A parent, but I do know one thing. Johnny had no right to say that, and at the same time, though it may, no, will be extremely hard, you have to forgive him. He acts and speaks long before he thinks, and believe me I know how hard it is, I've had to deal with him before and he has said things that I know he really didn't mean... What I'm trying to say is try not to take it personally because, well, Johnny is an idiot."

Reid laughed and looked at her uncle.

"You're right," She said smiling. "Johnny is an idiot... I forgive him, but I don't want to stay couped up in this apartment, can I please go somewhere, please..."

She gave him the puppy dog eyes. The infallable Mr. Fantastic turned to putty.

"Fine," He replied smiling. "As long as you don't go to any nightclubs, raves, or anything like that, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Said Reid smiling innocently. "I understand, and promise not to go to any nightclubs, raves, or anything like that."

"Thank you," He said getting off of the bed. "We have to go now, I love you... and be good for Johnny and try not to kill him... Or maim him... Or do any permanent damage to his psyche or body... Good bye!!!"

After she was sure that everyone save Johnny was gone she came out of her room. He looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw her.

"I'm sorry about what I said," He said half-heartedly. "And I should think before I act and blah blah blah..."

Reid smiled at him for a moment.

"Good," She said smiling as she walked toward him. "Uncle Reed has given us permission to go out as long as it isn't to any nightclubs, raves, so on, so on, and so forth, so I was wondering, do you do extreme sports, like uh BMX, motocross, skate boarding, roller blading, snow boarding, or bungee jumping?"

He smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask," He said getting off the couch. "Get your stuff, all of your stuff ready and meet me in the garage."

In the garage Reid was waiting for Johnny at a 1967 hotrod red Ferrai, aka the new Torch'd mobile. He was about to open the drivers side door when she grabbed the keys.

"No," Said Reed opening the door. "I drive, you just sit back and kiss your hott ass good bye."

When they were both in the car and buckled in, she sped off with the stero blaring American Idiot by Green Day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Why Do I Have To Keep Her?**

**_Disclaimers: I don't own Marvel Comic, Fantastic 4, or Fox industries. This fiction is a work of pure entertainment, no copyright infringement is intended. Please don't sue._**

Reid took her motocross bike and helmet out of the car and smiled at Johnny as she zipped up her jumpsuit, then she smiled at the course before her.

"First one to finish this whole course wins," She said slyly. "The loser has to bow to the will of the winner."

Johnny however was not so confident.

"No way," He said nervously. "I've seen people with way more experience than me or you put together flunk this course with at least three broken bones and/or sprain injuries... No Reed would freak out."

"I had the initial assumption that you were a coward," She said passively. "But I had no idea that you would hide behind my uncle to justify your silly fears."

"I'm no coward," Responded Johnny. "But if you get hurt Reed's gonna have my ass in a sling..."

He was interrupted by the sound of a revving motocross bike that was speeding away toward the forbidden course. Quickly he flammed on and followed her. After five minutes of intense flying he finally managed to catch up to her. She smiled as he yelled uncontrollably. Realizing that he was getting nowhere he looked ahead in frustration and saw a huge, insanely tall ramp, also know as DeadMan's ramp, ahead of them.

"Stop," He yelled angrily. "You're going to get your self killed...STOP NOW!!!"

She looked at him momentairly and gave him the finger and took the ramp.

_Okay, _Thought Johnny to himself. _Maybe if I catch the bike she won't be burned to badly..._

Before he could think anymore she was soaring through the air flipping her bike. He was about to catch the bike when she landed somewhat safely on the ground. To his dismay a huge cheer broke out from a huge crowd that had gathered during their excursion, but even worse there were camera crews and news casters covering them too. He grabbed Reid by the arm and dragged her to the car, he was almost there when he was interrupted by an angry yell.

"Johnathan Storm," Said Reed angrily. "You are in so much trouble, that your great grandchildren will be grounded."

Johnny looked at Reid and sighed.

At the Baxter Building Reed was giving Johnny what for and then some.

"What on even made you remotely think that it was okay for you to take my niece to a motocross park!!!" Demanded Reed very angrily.

"I let her drive..."Said Johnny defeatededly. "I didn't think she would go all crazy psycho biker chick!!!"

"You let her drive!!!" Shouted Reed to the very top of his lungs. "God Johnny you don't think she could have been killed!!!"

"I know," Pleaded Johnny. "And I tried to stop her, that's why I was flying next to her, to get her to stop this nonsense!!!"

"You obviously didn't try hard enough," Growled Reed. "She went on a Dead Man's course run or whatever and jumped as many ramps as she possibly could and go to your room now!!!"

Reid layed smiling in her bed as Johnny stormed off to his room.

Five minutes later Reed turned on the television and saw Johnny try to stop Reid. He also saw Reid give Johnny the finger on live tv. Quickly he rushed to Johnny's room.

"Johnny," Said Reed quickly. "I'm sorry... Reid Richards!!!"

"It's okay RubberMan," Said Johnny. "But remember she's only eighteen.

Susan walked up next to her fiance and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Remind me Susan as to why I want to keep her," Said Reed angrily. "Because at this point I want to kill her!!!"

Suddenly he heared a large crash and a scream coming form Reid's room. He stormed into Reid's room only to find and open windo an empty bed and a tall metal man holding an unconsious Reid.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Fantastic Four, Marvel, or any of its affiliates. Please do not sue, this is for pure entertainment purposes only.**

****

The deep voice sounded familiar, but he still kept close to the shadows.

"It's such a shame that someone so young should die so early in her prime," Said the dark metallic figure darkly. "From her little display today it's hard to believe that she is so sick."

"I don't know who you are," Said Reed angrily. "But if you don't put her down..."

"You'll do what," Interrupted the figure. "You'll do nothing, if you make one false move I'll put her out of her misery."

"What are you talking about?" Demanded Susan.

Suddenly the figure laughed.

"She hasn't told you," He said trying to catch his breath. "Ah, well then this is an entirely different matter, you keep her, for now, until then I'll be back for her."

He threw Reid on to her bed and jumped out of the window. Johnny was going to go after him when Susan stopped him.

"Johnny don't," She said holding him back. "We'll get him, together, for now let's just get her to the lab."

"Johnny," Said Reed as he made sure that his neice was unharmed. "Get a stretcher and Ben and help me get her to the lab, I'm going to find out what's going on."

Johnny just stood there.

"Johnny go!" Yelled Reed.

"No," Said Johnny blankly. "I know what's wrong with her, believe me Reed, she's better off dead."

He walked away and found Ben.

"Reed wants you to get a stretcher," Said Johnny grabbing his coat. "I'm going out, don't wait up."

Ben looked into Reid's room and saw her laying unconcious on her bed. As fast as his rocky legs could go, he ran and got her a stretcher.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Asked Ben with concern.

"That's what we're going to find out," Said Reed as he secured the sides of the stretcher. "Let's go."

They took her into the lab and placed her on a long table that protruded from an MRI like machine.

"This will tell us everything that's wrong with her," Said Reed as he revved up his invention. "Even things as minor as mosquito bites."

Suddenly the machine drew the table into itself. Reed read the first report.

"Whom ever did this drugged her," Said Reed as he read through a tox screening. "With a very powerful opiate, morphine."

He continued reading the report. Suddenly his face turned very pale.

"I knew it was odd that they sent her, an eighteen year old young woman, to live with us," Said Reed solemnly. "But I never in a thousand years believed that they could be so selfish."

"Reed," Asked Susan as she walked over to her fiance. "What's wrong?"

She looked at the screen and burst out into tears.

"Johnny should know," Said Susan as she wiped tears from her eyes. "He watched Mom die the same way."

Ben walked back in and saw Susan crying.

"Reed," Asked Ben "What's wrong?"

"Johnny was right," Said Reed blankly. "She is better off dead, she has advanced ovarian cancer, and its already spread... everywhere."

"She's too young." Said Ben. "That's for old people like us."

"Appearently not," Said Susan. "She's dying."

Reed stared blankly at the screen for a moment, then he thought of something.

"Not if we build a better being." He said gravely.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Fantastic Four, Marvel, or any of its affiliates. Please do not sue, this is for pure entertainment purposes only.**

Susan looked at him for a moment.

"Reed what are you talking about?" She asked trying not to sniffle.

"Ben remember your bad knee and how after you were hit by the storm it was better." Said Reed hopefully.

"Yeah Reed," Said Ben trying not to be the bearer of bad news. "But that's different, that was a bum knee she's well you know..."

"In theory though," Said Reed ignoring what Ben was trying to say. "It should work."

"Reed," Said Susan softly. "Do you really want this for her I mean if this works she will stay in the spot light, she will never have a normal life."

"And if I don't do this she won't have a life at all," Said Reed almost snapping. "Besides I plan on exposing her to small doses, nothing that should mutate her but should hopefully affect the cancerous cells."

Slowly Reid woke up.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

"You're safe now." Said Reed leaning over her. "I'm going to cure you."

"Reed you're not even sure if it's going to work yet." Protested Susan.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Reid trying to mask her fear.

"You're dying," Said Reed stroking her hair. "But I think I've found a way to cure you."

"I don't understand."She said frightenedly.

"I'm going to expose you to very minute amounts of cosmic engery not enough to make you like us, but just enough to make your body fight the cancer."

"How do know about that?" She asked.

"Someone broke into your room and drugged you," Said Reed softly. "So we carried you here to make sure you were ok and that's when we discovered the cancer, but I can help you now..."

"Will it hurt?" She asked.

"No," Said Reed. "Your body won't undergo an immediate change so your DNA won't be forced to shift and bend immediately."

"Okay," She said hesitantly. "I'll do it."

Johnny was buying a dozen yellow roses when he saw the cosmic ray machine flicker on.

"Deliver these to a Ms. Reid Richards just go to the Baxter building," He said handing the guy some cash. "Keep the change! Flame on!!"

He flew up to the Baxter building and landed next to Ben. Reed was already starting his work.

"What's going on?!" Demanded Johnny.

"Johnny," Said Susan. "Calm down."

"No I won't," Yelled Johnny. "What is he doing?!"

"He's trying to cure her." Said Susan.

Johnny walked over to Reed and shoved him.

"He's trying to make her his lab rat!!." Yelled Johnny.

"I'm trying to cure her!" Said Reed as he shoved Johnny back.

They stood toe to toe staring each other down neither man relenting.

In the shadows the dark figure watch the ensuing argument. Seeing his one opportunity to strike he removes thje energy control unit.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the Fantastic Four, Marvel, or any of its affiliates. Please do not sue, this is for pure entertainment purposes only.**

No one really knows what happened next except that a huge burst of cosmic radiation filled the room and that Reid was unconcious. Carefully Johnny and Reed unstrapped her from the table and placed her on to a soft bed.

"What's going to happen to her?" Asked Johnny as he smoothed the comforter over her.

"I don't know," Replied Reed checking her pupils. "It make take a couple of days to tell if there are any affects."

"Affects," Scoffed Johnny harshly. "You mean if she's a super human freak like the rest of us!"

"Johnny," Reprimanded Susan. "He's only trying to save her."

"No," Said Johnny shaking his head. "He wanted a lab rat!"

"That's not true," Said Reed getting in Johnny's face. "And you know it!"

"Really," Said Johnny smartly."You didn't want a human lab rat to test all of your high tech toys on, come on Reed admit it."

Reed turned away for a moment then reared back and punched Johnny square in the face. Johnny fell back and looked at Reed smiling darkly as blood poured from his nose.

"You do have balls after all." Said Johnny lunging for Reed.

The two began to wrestle and pound each other sensless on the floor. Suddenly two large rocky hands pulled them apart.

"Listen you two," Said Ben as he held the two men like rag dolls. "This ain't about who did what, this is about a sick kid who needs her friends and family working together, not against each other, now sit down, shut up and behave!"

He dropped the two squabbling men on their asses and walked over to Susan. Johnny and Reed looked at each other for a moment.

"Fine." Said both men sighing like children.

A week later Reid woke up feeling very energized and quite healthy. She looked over to her left and saw her uncle sleeping with his head down on the bed. She jiggled the bed a bit but he didn't move. She bounced but he still snored. She took a glass of water and poured it on his head.

"What huh?!" Asked Reed waking up.

"Good Morning sleeping stretchy." She said smiling.

"You're awake," He said happily. "Everybody come down here she's awake!"

Sue and Ben rushed down while Johnny lagged behind. Ben grabbed her into a large hug.

"Ben," Said Reid giving an exaggerated gasp. "Anymore hugs like that and I'll be out of it again."

"Sorry." Said Ben giving a small grin.

Sue gave her a gentle hug and smiled.

"Do you feel any different?" Sue asked looking for physical defects.

"Yeah," Said Reid happily. "I feel great like I could do cartwheels from here to Malibu and back."

Johnny came in finally carrying a small boquet of snap dragons.

"These are for you." He said handing them to her.

For a split second their hands met and a small puff of steam rose from the contact.

"What the hell?" They both asked at the same time.

Reed looked at his niece for a moment.

"Let's get you cleared," He said rolling a wheel chair to the bed. "Then we can catch up."

He grabbed her arms to help her into the chair.

"You feel cold," He said helping into the chair. "Oh well the scans will show up any anomloies."

Reed helped his niece into the med scanning machine. When he read the results his jaw literally hit the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the Fantastic Four, Marvel, or any of its affiliates. Please do not sue, this is for pure entertainment purposes only.**

Susan rushed over and gasped.

"Reed her internal body temperature is -32 F" Said Susan trying to make sense of it all. "That's well below freezing."

"I know," Said Reed running his hands through his hair. "But she seems to be perfectly fine."

They looked at her from around the corner.

"Everything's fine." They said simutaneously.

Reid gave a puzzled look and mentally shrugged.

"Can I go now?" She asked boredly.

"NO!!" The scientific couple said excitedly.

Reid raised her eyebrows and bit her lip.

"Right," She said sarcastically. "Everything is just hunky dory, I'm probably going to grow tentacles out of my head and four extra toes."

Her uncle sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You are not going to grow tentacles," He said loudly then he softened his voice. "I don't think."

"OH HELL NO!!," Yelled Reid. "I don't think so, I'm going out while I still look like me!"

"Oh no you're not!" Protested Mr. Fantastic. "It's too dangerous!"

"Says you, I'm going," She said getting out of the Med Scanner. "And you ain't stopping me!"

Reed grabbed her arm and retracted it.

"You feel normal." He said dumbfoundedly. "But you were cold just mere moments ago..."

"I ain't gonna be your lab rat Reedy," She said combatively. "I'm going out I'm turning nineteen in three days, which means I'm eighteen now, so shove off!"

She rushed past the two scientist and went to her room.

Johnny was sitting on the couch when Reid came in wearing blue camo baggy pants and a blue camo halter top.

"Wanna go to the X-Games?" She asked raising her brows.

Johnny got off the couch wearing his motocross gear.

"Thought you'd never ask." He said getting up.

"How'd you know?" She asked as they sneaked into the garage.

"They told you to stay right?" He said smiling. "Well considering your track record you are a go person, and what a better place to go?"

"Damn straight." She said getting into the hot red convertable.

* * *

At the X-Games Johnny entered his bike.

"You sure you don't wanna contend?" He asked putting his helmet on.

"Maybe next time," She said smiling. "Right now I've had more action than I can handle in a day, I wanna watch other people have fun right now."

"Ok." He said. "See ya soon."

Ben was sitting on the couch with Alicia when an upset Reed came into the room.

"What's wrong Egg-head?" Asked Ben frowning at the sight of his friend.

"Reid," He replied frowning. "She's stubborn, hot-headed, and refuses to listen..."

"Sounds like Johnny."Said Ben chuckling.

"Ben that's not nice," Said Alicia playfully slapping Ben's arm. "She just needs a little time that's all."

"Let's watch some tv sounds good to you egg-head?" Asked Ben.

"Why not," Asked Reed. "What harm could it do?"

Ben turned on the tv and the first thing they heard was the dirtbike races.

* * *

"What the hell," Said Johnny laughing as he straddled his bike. "I thought you were going to watch and not play."

She looked at him and grinned.

"That was the singles' competition," She replied. "I never said anything about the races."

She flipped the face shield of her helmet down and revved her bike.

Johnny laughed and they sped off.

* * *

Reed's face became red when he heard the list of competitor's.

"Reid Vanessa Richards!!!" Yelled Reed very loudly.

* * *

Quickly they sped over a large hill and one of the competitors was too close to Reid's bike as they sailed through the air and they collided. The second rider landed closely to the ground, but Reid was sent flying through the air.

"OH SHIT!!!!" Screamed as she sped toward the ground.

Suddenly blue flames began to flicker on and off her body and her descent began to slow. She landed with a soft tumble and heared a shattering sound. The crowd let out a loud roar and a dirt bike screeched to a stop next to her.

Johnny lept off of his bike and took off his racing suit and handed it to her.

"Johnny what in the hell are you doing?!" She demanded loudly.

"You're naked!" He yelled.

She looked down at her self and grabbed the jump suit.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice shout her name. Reed sped toward her very quickly with a long blanket.

* * *

At the Baxter building Reed gave Reid a cup of coffee.

"So let me get this straight," She said trying to wrap her mind around what was happening. "My body temperature is well below freezing and those blue flames on my body were cold fire?"

"Well," Said Reed rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes that's why your clothes shattered on impact... that's why I wanted you to stay here until you had better control."

"Sorry." She replied sheepishly.

"You're forgiven for the nudity..." Reed began to scold her but susan stopped him.

"I think she's had enough excitement for today," Said Susan calming Reed. "Why don't we do something else?"

"Pizza," Said Johnny. "Pizza's always good."

"I'll order," Said Ben walking toward the phone, he then looked at Reid. "Tell me what you want Frosty."

"Don't call me Frosty." Said Reid glaring at the large orange man.

"Well tell me icecicle" Said Ben. "What do I call you.

* * *

**_Author's note: Visit my new website _****_to vote for Reid's new super hero name. Click New Name on the Navigation bar on the home page_**

**_Love,_**

**_SeraphimDarkholme_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Why Do I Have To Keep Her?**

**_Disclaimers: I don't own Marvel Comic, Fantastic 4, or Fox industries. This fiction is a work of pure entertainment, no copyright infringement is intended. Please don't sue._**

* * *

Authors Note:

Sorry for taking so long to update but you could say that I have had a MAJOR case of writers block. So now I'm updating... Hope you like it!

* * *

Later after pizza Reid had gone to her room to think over the previous events of the day. Things changed so quickly in such a short time that she was totally overwhelmed. One minute she was dying and the next minute she had super powers and was able to fly, well somewhat. Any way the point is life is going so fast that she felt lost in the rush. Silently she looked out the window and looked down at the world below her. Deciding that she needed air she walked out of her room.

"Hey," Susan said as she looked up from the movie she and Reed were watching. "You're up late, what's wrong?"

"I need to take a walk." Reid said as she put her coat on. "I need air."

Reed sat up in protest.

"You are not walking outside in New York by yourself in the middle of the night," Reed said firmly. "It's too dangerous!"

"Uncle Reed," She said calmly. "I have super powers and can freeze things to the point of shatter I think I can handle myself."

Reed and Susan tried to stop her but they realized that they had to let her make her own choices.

Reid had been walking for at least an hour when she heard someone hitting some one else. The closer she came to the sounds the more of the voices of the people exchanging blows she was able to hear.

"Bitch didn't I tell you not to look at other people, and don't think that I don't know you called your momma yesterday!" Said a tall muscular white young man to a small crying young woman.

He hit the girl again and again until he felt an icy finger tap his shoulder. Startled he turned around and saw Reid.

"Oh just another bitch," He said getting in Reid's face and leaving his girlfriend to slump to the ground crying. "Who appearently doesn't know how to mind her own business."

"B.b.b. p.p.p. just . she doesn't know me!" The bloodied young woman cried.

He turned his attention from Reid and was about to kick his girlfriend when the strangely cold tap he had felt on his should the first time was felt again only this time it was so cold it burned. Quickly he turned around and saw Reid.

"The lady's right," Reid said as he hands glowed with the strange blue flames. "You need to chill, bitch!"

He stared at her in fear as her entire body began to glow with the strange blue flames. Quickly he looked at his girlfriend and ran away. Reid flammed off and looked at the young woman.

"I'm calling and ambulance for you," Reid said softly as she tried to comfort the girl. "Don't worry I'll stay right beside you okay."

After Reid called the ambulance she looked at the frightened young woman.

"It will be fine now," She said trying to soothe the young woman's fears. "He can't hurt you any more."

"No, it won't be fine," The young woman sobbed. "I'm pregnant with his child!"

The young woman began to sob even harded.

"Hey, hey," Reid said soothingly. "I'm right here okay, now why don't you tell me your name, I'm Reid and you are..."

'J.," She stammered out. "I'm Jessica Blake."

"Okay Jessica," Reid said as she spotted the ambulance. "The ambulance is here to help you I am going back home now..."

Jessica grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Please," Jessica pleaded. "Don't leave me!"

Reid looked down into the young woman's eyes and saw the need and fear in them.

"Okay." Reid said as the paramedics began to surround them. "I'll stay with you. I won't leave."

* * *

Reed was pacing back and forth in his bed room when the home phone rang.

"Hello," Reed said hopefully. "Hello Reid, thank God, Where are you? The hospital, are you hurt. You're okay you just helped someone else up there okay well I'll be there soon to pick you... What? You think that you're going to walk from the hospital to here are you crazy? Yes I have to ask that question... You are not really crazy! Stop making babbling sounds into the phone... No not good bye you are not hanging up don't you dare hang up! Hello... Hello..."

Reed looked at the phone then at Susan.

"She hung up on me." Reed said taken aback by his young neices behavior.

Sue just rolled her eyes and finally went to sleep.

* * *

Reid was about to leave the hospital when she heard a beeping sound come from the Jessica's room and a rush of medical personnel enter her room. Reid ran to check on her but one of the nurses held her back.

"I'm sorry Miss," The nurse said gently. "You can't go back there."

Frantically she looked into the room and saw them transferring Jessica to a gurney.

"Hang in there Jessica!" Reid yelled with tears in her eyes. "I'm still here, I won't leave... I promise!"

* * *

Reed waited for his neice to return. He gave her an hour, but one hour turned into two, and two turned into three until he finally broke down and got Johnny, Ben, and Sue awake.

"Reid's not home yet and it is almost Six a.m." Reed said worried. "I want us to split up into groups and look for her"

"I'll check around the bars and club and hotels," Johnny said seriously. "That way if she's hammered she'll have someone trusted to take her home."

"I'll check the hospitals," Sue said uncomfortably. "Just to make sure."

"I'll check the parks," Ben said looking at Reed. "I know that she likes to feed the ducks."

"Right," Reed said tiredly. "I'll check around the city. Maybe look into some of these all night diners."

* * *

The doctor finally came out of surgery. Carefully he walked over to Reid.

"I'm sorry," He said looking at her sadly. "But the beating she took caused her to miscarry and the bleeding from that plus the internal bleeding caused by her injuries was too much for her body, I'm sorry, she died."

Reid's mind suddenly went blank and she stood up and walked out and despite the fact that she had gone practically twenty-four hours without sleep, just kept walking. As she was walking she was spotted by Johnny who pulled up beside her in his silver sports car.

"Hey," He yelled out of his car window. "Hey Reid!"

Slowly Reid turned her head and looked at him. Quickly Johnny jumped out of his car, wrapped his coat around her, and he helped her into the car. Quickly he grabbed his phone and called Reed.

"Reed," Johnny said quickly. "I found her she's okay I'm taking her home."

* * *

After about an hour everyone returned home. Johnny greeted Reed immediately.

"Hey," Johnny said quietly. "I didn't find her at a bar or a club or even a hotel, she was just walking down the street in a catatonic state. Reed I think you should talk to her and see what happened, cause she won't talk to me."

"Is she in her room?" Reed asked quietly.

Johnny nodded and motioned for Reed to go.

Reed knocked on the door.

"Reid it's me Reed, May I come in?" He asked.

He knocked again, and waited. After about a minute of waiting he opened the door.

"She's gone!" Reed yelled.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Why Do I Have To Keep Her?**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel Comics, the Fantastic Four, Fox Industries, or any of the previously mentioned companies affiliates. This is a work of pure entertainment and no infringement is intended. Please do not sue me I have no money and this is just a hobby.**_

Reed walked out of his niece's room carrying a letter.

"It says here," Reed stated as he began reading. "Do not come looking for me, I have found out something about myself today that I have never thought or felt before. I have decided that the best thing for me to do right now is leave. I need some time to figure some things out. I don't know when I will be back but I promise everyone here that I will come back. Again, this is directed at all of you, do not come looking for me I do not wish to be found. Love your favorite and only niece, Reid Vanessa Richards."

* * *

**_Almost three years later._**

* * *

The Fantastic Four was flying to Hawaii to stop a dangerous volcanic chain reaction eruption when they saw a firery blue figure fly past them. Quickly the figure took a postion in one of the volcanos and began to throw a strange blue fire into it which caused the molten rock to suddenly freeze into a beautiful looking black glass for a while. With a speed only matched by the Silver Surfer the figure began to do the same thing to all of the other valcanos thus allowing Reed ample time to figure out what was triggering the chain reaction erruption.

Reed looked at his PDA and finally managed to see the source of the problem.

"It's in the core of the valcono that we are currently flying over," Reed said looking at his information. "Unfortunately it is highly heat resistant so melting it obviously isn't an option, but I know that we do need to get it out and now."

Johnny nodded and flew into the heart of the volcano. After what seemed like an eternity of searching he found the device and quickly pulled it out of the valcano. After reaching the surface he placed the device on the rim of the valcano where he now stood.

"What do we do with it now," Johnny asked as he looked at it. "If it can handle heat like that then it can handle Ben smashing it."

Reed was about to respond when the blue figure motioned for them to land.

"Reed," Sue asked. "Do you think we should do it?"

Reed nodded under the logic of the person hasn't done anything to make them distrust them, so let's continue to trust them now. Quickly they landed the Fantasti-car and they all jumped out. The figure pointed to Ben and motioned for him to come over. Ben did as directed and was shocked when the figure unleashed a huge blast of cold fire onto the device.

"Smash." The figure said calmly.

Ben raised one giagantic foot over the device and it shattered into thousands of tiny little pieces. The figure was about to leave when a voice called it back.

"Reid," Reed asked calmly. "Is that you?"

Turning around and landing the figure's flames faded. Slowly turning around the figure in flowing light weight tunic and pants looked at Reed.

"Yes," She said slowly. "Yes I am."

Reed rushed over and hugged his long lost niece and if he had his way would have never let go.

"Oh my God," He said on the brink of tears. "Where have you been, I have missed you so, so much!"

Almost as if that were the cue Sue and Ben ran up to her and hugged her. Well, more like Ben hugged her, Sue, and Reed all in one motion.

"Don't ever do that to us again kid," Ben said trying not to cry. "You gave us one hell of a good scare."

Smiling Reid stroked his rocky cheeks and kissed his forehead.

"I will never leave my family again." She said looking at the three surrounding her. "Not for all the riches of the world."

Slowly Ben put her down and she looked over at Johnny who stood awkwardly alone. She walked over to him and touched his shoulder.

"And to you John I am the most apologetic," She said as she moved his head to face her. "I owe you more apologies than one can count."

"You just left," He said trying not to sound effected by what had transpired. "You didn't even say as much as a lousy good bye."

"Please forgive me," She said stroking his cheek. "I didn't know what else to do, I never meant to hurt you, please John forgive me."

"Okay," Johnny said turning toward her. "I will forgive you on one condition."

"What is that condition?" Reid asked calmly.

"Don't call me John," He said scooping her up into a hug. "My name is Johnny!"

Looking into each other's eyes they felt a sudden spark. Before anyone could react they were in a tender yet passionate kiss. Reed was about to react when he heard a loud sound of someone blowing their nose. Looking behind him he saw Ben holding a tissue to his nose.

"I can't help it," Ben said sniffiling. "It's just too cute for words."

Sue looked at Reed and squeezed his arm.

"He's right you know," Sue said smiling softly at her husband. "It is sweet."

Reed sighed and looked at Johnny and Reid. They reminded him so much of him and Sue after they got back together.

"You know," Reed said loudly. "We should really be getting home, we do have a lot of catching up to do!"

Johnny and Reid broke the kiss and looked at each other. Johnny and Reid smiled as they realized that they had the same idea.

"Last one home has to buy pizza," Johnny said as he lept off the edge of the valcano. "Flame on!"

Reid smiled and followed suit.

"Chill out!" She yelled as she lept off the edge.

Reed, Sue, and Ben looked at each other for a moment then made a mad dash for the Fantasti-car. Maybe a normal reunion is over rated.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Why Do I Have To Keep Her?**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel Comics, the Fantastic Four, Fox Industries, or any of the previously mentioned companies affiliates. This is a work of pure entertainment and no infringement is intended. Please do not sue me I have no money and this is just a hobby.**_

The team had all finally arrived at the Baxter Building only to find that the room was full of steam. Sue was about to say something when Reed stopped her and pulled the fire suppresion system. Johnny and Reid jumped up off the couch and began run toward the nearest exit.

"Really," Johnny asked Reed as he looked at his brother-in-law through dripping hair. "All we were doing was cuddling, and kissing, and petting, and I'll stop because you look like you're going to kill me..."

Reid ran up to Sue and hugged her and then she looked at Sue and smiled.

"Sue," She said with a surprised smile. "Really?"

Sue looked at her niece with a look of surprise.

"How could you tell," She asked her niece. "I just found out yesterday."

Reed looked at his wife quizzically.

"Just found out what?" He asked as he walked over to his wife.

"I'm pregnant." Sue said smiling sheepishly.

Reed looked at his wife with surprise and hugged her.

"Really," He said happily. "You are, I mean, we are going to have a baby!"

"Yes!" Sue said happily.

Everybody cheered and hugged but then Sue returned back to her previous question.

"Reid how could you tell that I was pregnant?" She asked as she looked at her niece quizically.

"I learned how to detect life forces from an old monk hidden in the Tibetian mountains," She said as she sat down on the couch and motioned the others to join her. "He found me unconscious after I had flown myself to the point of exhaustion after I left here. He was a kind man, but he never told me his real name, he only allowed me to refer to him as Apprentice and he called me Student, any way he taught me how to control my abilities and how to read people, nature, and life forces. About six months ago he told me that he had taught me every thing he could teach me and told me that my path and true happines awaited me. So I left and I wound up back here with you guys."

"Wow," Ben said as he shifted in his seat. "You've really been around, so tell me Frosty, you found that special someone yet?"

Everyone's attention had diverted onto her. Johnny placed an arm around her and smiled.

"I don't know about her," He said as he looked into her eyes. "But I have."

She smiled and took his hand.

"As have I." She said looking into his eyes.

Reed, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the moment coughed.

"So," He asked looking at his wife. "When are you due?"

"In seven months," She said smiling. "He'll be a spring baby."

"He?" Reed asked dazed.

"Yep," She said smiling. "A boy, but we have to wait to see him, remember good things come to those who wait."

* * *

_**Nine Months Later:**_

Johnny, Reed, Ben, and the newest member Franklin Richards stood on top of the Baxter building wearing their team uniforms. Reed shifted Franklin as he looked at Johnny.

"Are you sure about this Johnny," He asked his brother-in-law seriously. "I mean this is a huge step, are you sure that you're ready for this?"

"Yeah," Johnny responded confidently. "Yeah, I'm ready for this ain't that right Mini-Stretch?"

Franklin burbbled and smiled as Johnny tickled his chin.

"He's right Flame Brain," Ben said seriously. "This is a huge step, you sure you're ready for it?"

Johnny looked at them indignatly.

"Hey," He said as he pointed to himself. "This is me we're talking about why wouldn't I be ready?"

Suddenly the priest who married Reed and Sue walked up.

"Okay," He said in his nasally voice. "Let's do this."

* * *

Sue, Alicia, and Reed were talking in Reid's room.

"I can't believe you two wanted to get married in your Fantastic Four uniforms." Sue said shaking her head. "I mean I know that you two like to shirk tradition, but this is rediculous!"

"Be nice Sue," Alicia said smiling at Reid. "Besides you have to look at the situation, my fiance is the Thing, her soon-to-be husband is Ash boy, and your husband is Mr. Fantastic, I think that we are all allowed a little unpredicatability."

"Good point," Sue said smiling as she looked at Reid. "Are you ready for this?"

Reid nodded and smiled.

"Let's do this thing!" She said as they walked out of the door.

* * *

Johnny and Reid looked at the priest.

"Remember," Johnny said to the priest. "Just skip to the end because we're kinda in a hurry."

The priest looked at Reid.

"Yeah," Reid said looking at the priest. "We are so make this short and to the point."

"Exchange rings," The priest said sighing. "I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride!"

Reid threw her boquet and looked at Johnny then at the ledge. They kissed and jumped off of the ledge at the same time.

"FLAME ON!" Johnny yelled as he let go of her.

"CHILL OUT!" She yelled as they flew away together to their honeymoon to Cancun.

_**THE END... OR IS IT?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**If you liked this story then checkout the sequal that I have written to this story called _Keeping Her And Baby. _Thank you for reviewing my story and I hope to keep entertaining you. **

**Love, Peace, and Wisdom always.**

**Love,**

**Seraphim Darkholme.**


End file.
